Monolith
Monolith is the current map in Paragon. It replaced Legacy (originally known as Agora) on December 6, 2016. Announcement Monolith was announced on September 30, 2016, by the community and on October 14 by Epic Games themselves. A series of blog posts were released showing the new map. Part 1: Paragon's New Map (October 14, 2016) Part 2: Safe Lane (October 19, 2016) Part 3: Art and Visual Design (October 28, 2016) Part 4: Mid Lane (November 4, 2016) Part 5: Offlane (November 11, 2016) Part 6: The Jungle (November 18, 2016) Part 7: Monolith Systems and Hero Rework (November 23, 2016) Gameplay The objective is simple: destroy the enemy Core. To do this, heroes must traverse one of three different lanes to attack the enemy and the enemy's structures. Both teams' lanes are defended by two towers and one inhibitor. Towers closer to the core are stronger than those farther away. Each tower must be eliminated to allow minions access to the next tower in that lane. Cooperating with teammates is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a champion to find themselves ambushed by enemies in the lanes of Monolith. Features * Three lanes to fight your way to the enemy Core. * In between lanes is the Jungle populated by various Neutral Monsters. Tougher monsters drop buffs that heroes can pick up. ** In the center of the map is the Prime Helix Guardian. Slaying it will grant a powerful buff to the team that lands the killing blow. ** The jungle also features Fangtooth, which grants Power to the all members of the team that killed it, as well as other effects, depending on how many times Fangtooth was killed by that team, as well as the River Buffs , which grant powerful random buffs to the player lands the killing blow. * Powerful towers defend key areas on the map. * Two bases at opposite corners of the map, populated by a shop, the Core, and inhibitors that suppress the other team's minions. * Verticality, which allows heroes to attack enemies from above or below. Lanes The map is segmented into three different lanes: the Solo Lane, the Duo Lane and the Mid Lane. Each lane leads to the other team's base, guarded by towers along the way. During the early laning phase of the game, most game play centers around the lanes. Solo Lane This is the lane closest to the Orb Prime buff. The solo laner is usually engaged in one on one combat. Near the Solo Lane is the Aqua Buff, which grants health regeneration to the person that kills it. The Solo Lane is ideal for durable heroes, which are able to take a hit, such as Steel, heroes who can control the area around them, such as Iggy and Scorch as well as heroes who need both lots of experience and lots of Gold to be effective, yet don't quite fit in the Mid Lane, such as Wukong. Mid Lane The Mid Lane has a river perpendicularly running through it. It serves as a quick connection between the lanes, both jungles, and the Orb Prime camp. The Mid player needs to use the river to make quick and undetected rotations around the map. Monolith introduces new objectives called River Buffs, which are short duration, high impact power-ups designed primarily for the Mid laner, though anyone can pick them up. Usually, in the Mid Lane you would find heroes who use their abilities as the primary source of damage, for example Gideon or Gadget. Duo Lane The Duo Lane is the mirrored version of the Solo Lane. Here, however, face off pairs of carries and supports. This lane is the closest to the Fangtooth. Next to the lane lies the Gold Buff, which awards a small amount of Gold when defeated. This lane is ideal for farming Gold, due to the presence of the previously mentioned Gold Buff, therefore, carries( Murdock, Revenant, etc.), who can make the best use of their Gold, should go here. For their protection, a hero with defensive abilities (such as Muriel), or with Crowd Control (for example Riktor) should accompany the carry for their protection. The Jungle The Jungle sits between the three lanes and consists of sixteen neutral camps that vary from basic camps to the Prime Helix Guardian's camp. Jungle Camps The Monolith Jungle is divided into two sides adjacent to the mid lane. For now, they are referred to as the strong and weak side. The strong side, on the right, is called strong because it has more minion camps and access to the Shield of Zechin buff. The weak side, on the left, is called weak because it has access to fewer minion camps, but has the Hunter's Sight buff. A jump pad sits next to the strong side Jungle that players can use to get to the weak side faster. White Camps Basic Camps consist of up to 5 White Guardians that provide your Hero with Experience Points and Amber when killed. They respawn or reinforce 60 seconds after they are defeated. Green Camp The Green Camp consists of two small minions and a third larger green colored monster that drops a buff orb when defeated. This minion has increased health and damage output. The Green Buff grants the Shield of Zechin, a 225 shield at level 1 (goes up by 25 each level) for 60 seconds that deals 15 damage when attacked + 115 damage at explosion at level 1 (goes up by 15 each level). 'Gold Camp' The Gold Buff Monster is located by each team's Safe Lane. The Gold Buff grants 300 Gold. Black Camp The Black Camp consists of two small minions and a black colored monster that drops the Hunter's Sight buff. This buff reveals enemies near the person that has the buff. Also, his basic attacks apply a short slow. 'The River Buffs' The River Buff Monster is located by each team's river. The monster drops a random powerful buff when slain, ranging from a simple movement speed bonus to being invisible for a short period of time. 'Fangtooth' Fangtooth resides by the center of the map. He grants to the team that kills it a permanent stacking buff, Mark of the Fangtooth. This buff grants permanent effects based on how many stacks the team has. * 1st kill: +4 Power, +1000 Gold * 2nd kill: +4 Power, +10% Out of Combat Movement Speed * 3rd kill:+4 Power, +15% Non-Hero Damage * 4th+ kill: +8 Power Prime Helix Guardian's Sanctuary camp|thumb|220x220px]] This camp contains the powerful Prime Helix Guardian that typically requires your team to defeat. Defeating the Guardian drops a Prime Orb which activates the Prime Helix Card on your deck. Gallery Monolith1.jpg|Dusk Spawn Monolith.jpg|Map side - Dusk Visual Update - Dusk.jpg|Visual Update - Dusk Visual Update - Dawn.jpg|Visual Update - Dawn Paragon Monolith 16.jpg|Fangtooth Pit Paragon Monolith 9.jpg|Visual Update - River Paragon Monolith 20.jpg|Jungle Concept Art Monolith4.jpg|Dusk Monolith3.jpg|Dawn Monolith2.jpg|Dusk Work in progress MonolithWIP1.jpg|Verticality MonolithWIP2.jpg|The Safe Lane MonolithWIP3.jpg|Mid Lane gameplay MonolithWIP4.jpg|Blue Buff MonolithWIP5.jpg|The Mid Lane MonolithWIP6.jpg|Offlane gameplay MonolithWIP7.jpg|Greystone MonolithWIP8.jpg|Sevarog MonolithWIP9.jpg|Ganking MonolithWIP10.jpg|The Green Buff MonolithWIP11.jpg|The Amber Link MonolithWIP12.jpg|Khaimera MonolithWIP13.jpg|Crunch MonolithWIP14.jpg|Lt. Belica MonolithWIP15.jpg|The Fog Walls Category:Maps Category:Agora